This proposal requests partial support for an intensive two-week course for advanced graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and independent investigators that focuses on the development and genetics of zebrafish with special emphasis on the nervous system. The first week of the course covers the early development and genetics of zebrafish, and the relevant methodologies, whereas the second week focuses on the nervous system. Mornings and afternoons are generally devoted to background lectures and laboratory exercises and evenings to research lectures. Each day is under the supervision of a senior faculty member who is assisted by one or two junior faculty members. The course is limited to 16 students. Lectures in the first week cover the developmental stages of zebrafish, chemical and insertional mutagenesis, gene mapping, early development, and zebrafish husbandry. In the second week, the students are introduced to the nervous system of zebrafish, its development, and the analysis of nervous system mutants. Specific areas covered in the second week include the forebrain and hindbrain, spinal cord, eye and retina, tectum, and aspects of zebrafish behavior. Laboratory exercises in the first week introduce students to developing wildtype and mutant embryos, techniques of gene mapping, nucleic acid injections, cell transplantation, in situ hybridization, and the labeling of single cells. In the second week, students study the development of the zebrafish nervous system. They learn axonal pathfinding techniques, how to back-fill neurons, transplant eyes, and perform behavioral tests on wildtype and mutant animals.